Betrayal, Rebirth, and Secrets
by rulerofthestarsandmoon
Summary: After Percy is betrayed by the camp, he is adopted by Hera and Zeus. After being made a god, he travels around with Auranna for a few centuries. Later he is made to return to camp. What will happen next? Percy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Welcome to Betrayal, Rebirth, and Secrets. This is my second fanfiction I have posted to this site, so please leave some constructive criticism. I will try to update both my stories. Thanks!**

 **Percy's POV**

I dashed through the forest, running from the hellhounds behind me. They had been chasing me for the last hour or so. Without Riptide I couldn't kill them. My thoughts drifted back to why I no longer had my sword, but pulled away from those memories and back to the present. Skidding to a stop, I realized I had just about fallen off a cliff. With the hellhounds advancing, I whipped around. If I was going to die now, I might as well die fighting.

Suddenly, a shimmering lavender and black aura appeared behind the monsters. I shielded my eyes, and when I looked again the hounds were gone. In their place was a tan girl, who looked to be about 17. She had lavender hair with one black streak on the left side, and she had it pulled back in a ponytail that went down to her waist, along with striking green eyes. Her shirt was a dark golden color, and had rips on the sleeves. Midnight black army pants that went halfway past her knee clashed with the rainbow tie-dye converse she wore. Around her neck was a golden chain with a small silver lock on it. A Stygian Iron sword hung at her waist.

"Who are you?" I asked in amazement. "Why are you here?" She looked at me, taking in the state of disarray my clothes were in.

"I am Auranna, daughter of Zeus and Hera, goddess of the night, secrets, and fantasy." She replied calmly. "And I am here to take you to my father."

A golden light surrounded us, and suddenly we were at Olympus. We were not in the throne room, but in a place I guessed was Zeus' palace.

"Father," Auranna called out. "I have brought the demigod as you requested." She leaned over to me. "Dad requires formalities," she whispered.

Zeus and Hera flashed in to the room. Hera summoned some chairs and we all sat down. "I believe you are wanting to know why you are here," She said. I nodded. "You are here so that my husband and I shall make you a god. And," here she paused. "to adopt you." I stared at them. _Adopt_ me?! I thought Zeus hated me.

"I saw what happed at that camp, and asked Father if you may be made a god, seeing as you no longer have ties to the camp." Auranna explained. "So," she said. "Would you?"

"Yes!" I said without hesitation. If I became a god, I could finally escape all the drama of a demigod life.

Auranna smiled, a friendly smile, like one a child would give to her best friend. "Zeus nodded. "I hereby declare you Perseus, god of Rebirth, Betrayal, and Loyalty **(A/N: I tried to make it different but I had to put loyalty in there)**." I felt a glow around me, then looked at myself. I had on a half-black half-white shirt, and dark loose jeans, as well as silvery Nikes. Hanging at my waist was a golden dagger. I looked in a mirror and saw I still had my tan, but my eyes were now swirling with black and white, and my hair was golden with a white and black streak.

Auranna turned to me after our parents flashed out. "Okay, since you probably want to hide your identity, I think you should have a different name. Oh, and if you want, you can call me Aury. I hate formalities."

I smiled. She really was not like her parents at all. "How about Kaylon? Or Kale for short." I suggested. She beamed, and I knew she loved the name.

"Since our domains intertwine a little bit, why don't we stick together. I hate being lonely, and you probably need help adjusting to the life of a god." She said.

"Okay," I smiled, knowing that being with her would be lots of fun.

 **A/N: Okay, that's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to, please give me some OCs or plot ideas. If I use them I will accredit them to you. Peace!**

 **Trivia Question: Who is the monster at the Wilderness School, and what monster are they?**

 **~rulerofthestarsandmoon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! Thank you SO much for the support on my first chapter! Since so many people loved it, I decided to start writing Chapter 2 sooner than I proabably would have (I'm bad with deadlines). But first, the responses to the reviews (sorry if you are not mentioned and please put your reviews in English)**

 **Djberneman: I guess she could technically, but in my head it's more like magic and dragons like in the fantasy genre of books/movies.**

 **a4erset5hysthyst: I'm super glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **BooksAreLife24-7: Thanks! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Solangelover: That is right and thank you for your support. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Auranna's POV**

After our parents left and Kaylon decided to join me, I summoned a golden couch and we both dropped onto it simultaneously.

"So where do you want to go first?" I asked him. He considered the question, then shrugged.

"I don't know. How about Colorado?" Kale responded. I nodded. It was a good suggestion. We would have to look out for the Hunters of Artemis though.

I smiled. "Okay then! I can train you in your powers and all the other things that you need to know to be a god. Since your domains are rebirth, betrayal, and loyalty you can see where someone's loyalties lie, unless they are a very powerful god. Also you can sense betrayal as well as if someone is reborn and erase recent memories."

He nodded. "Sounds good. How do you teleport?"

I smiled inside. Kale seems really nice, I thought. Why would that camp betray him? I decided to get back to teaching him. "Teleporting is simple but in the beginning it can be slightly draining. You simply concentrate on the person or place you want to teleport to. So focus on somewhere in Colorado."

He closed his eyes, and popped out in a shower of black & white sparks. I teleported to him and surveyed the area. "Pretty good for a first try," I told him. He smiled a goofy smile.

"Thanks Aurie," I mock-glared at him, but I didn't mind the nickname. Suddenly, I heard a rustling in the bushes. Kale must have heard it too, because he said in my mind _Hunters, group of 4. 200 feet off. Didn't see us teleport._ I was proud of how he had already developed his powers so much. A hunter with black spiky hair and electric blue eyes popped out of the bushes.

"Who-" She didn't finish, because Kale and I were already off and running. Once we were far enough away, I wrapped us in the Mist, and they passed right by us. I quickly teleported us to my palace on Olympus.

"Okay, you can't contact _**anyone**_ , except Zeus, Hera, and Hades. They are the only ones save us that know." I clarified. I had noticed how he had looked at the hunter. He must have been friends with her, a daughter of Zeus, most likely. So they were now half-siblings.

I smiled as Kale and I sat in my living room. He yawned. "I'll see you tomorrow." I told him. "Be ready for training."

 **500 years later**

 **Kaylon's POV**

I woke up to the sun shining through the window and Aurie already completely ready, which was odd. I climbed out of bed, and put on my signature black and white t-shirt and loose black jeans. I laced up my shoes and headed out to meet her in our living room.

Auranna sat on the couch, arms crossed and angrily at an Iris message. She whipped around when she heard me approaching. She didn't smile, so I knew something was troubling her. Gesturing to the Iris message, she sighed. "He's here Father." She monotoned. I saw Zeus and Hera in the mist.

"I know you are angry Auranna, but you just have to go with the flow sometimes." Hera said softly. I hopped onto the golden and purple couch next to Aurie.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes, and jerked her head in the direction of the message.

"Dad wants us to go to Camp Half-Blood as _demigods_." She said with disgust. I put my arm around her shoulders and swiped through the message with the other hand. "I just… I just can't imagine why he would send us there."

"It's fine," I squeezed her shoulders. "We'll be in disguise. Besides, it _has_ been 500 years. I've forgiven them."

She looked over at me, and I knew she had given up, as there was no use arguing. "Who are we going as?" She asked a little more exited. Aurie had always loved when we disguised ourselves.

"I will be Caleb Hill, 14 year-old son of Hades, and you will be Aura Starr, 14 year-old daughter of Zeus." I read off of the paper that appeared next to me. "And we leave tomorrow morning." I walked to the kitchen to start making breakfast. Tomorrow would be a very eventful day.

 **And that is the end of this chapter. Thank you for reading. Again I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. OC's and plot ideas are still accepted. Thanks!**

 **~rulerofthestarsandmoon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auranna's POV**

I looked my disguise for 'getting familiar with the modern demigod world.' I had black hair in a ponytail to my waist with a lavender streak and harsh blue eyes. Not much change there, I thought. Good. I wore a slightly tattered Fall Out Boy t-shirt and jean capris as well as black army boots. My weapon was a silver necklace with a dragon charm that transformed into a Celestial Bronze sword called Lightning with the hilt wrapped in gold and black leather.

After I finished surveying myself, I snatched a glance at Kale. He had black hair with one blond streak, black eyes, and his skin was much paler than usual. He wore a grimy white t-shirt, blue jeans, and dark golden converse. The golden stud earing in his left ear became two Stygian Iron daggers called Death and Riches.

He looked over at me with his signature crooked grin, and my heart fluttered. Too bad he would have to act more subdued at camp. "Are you ready Aura?" he asked teasingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Ready as I'll ever be Caleb." I replied. With that Dad teleported us to Central Park. After walking around for a bit, a dracaena found us, and we dashed toward camp. When we neared the border, we drew our weapons, and slayed the monster, doing worse than we would due to us having to hide our identities.

A blonde girl with gray eyes walked up to us. She quickly scanned for any major injuries and, finding none, she started asking us the typical questions. "Who are you two? And who are your godly parents?"

We pretended to be slightly confused. "Um, I'm Aura Starr, with two r's, and this is my boyfriend Caleb Hill. We don't know our godly parents." Kale nodded at the girl. She nodded back, then motioned for us to follow her to the Big House.

 **Annabeth's POV**

I walked the two new campers up to the Big House. I couldn't tell exactly who their parents were, Aura looked mischievous like the Hermes kids, but her looks were one of Zeus or maybe Aphrodite. The boy, Caleb, had the same look as Aura in his eyes, but also looked like one of Hades' kids, which would match his personality. When he whispered in her ear, Aura giggled.

We finally reached the Big House. I opened the door and walked in. "Chiron," I half-yelled. "I found some demigods. I'm going to go show them around." We had abandoned the old orientation video, it was too boring and confusing. I stepped out and began to show them around.

Neither of them seemed particularly drawn to one cabin, except when we reached the Hermes cabin. After I opened the door and introduced them to Micah Park the head counselor, despite being unclaimed. Caleb looked surprised, but it only lasted a second, and I wasn't sure if it actually had happened. He whispered something in Aura's ear, and she looked at him with slight shock, again only for a second. Then she smiled and punched him jokingly.

"So this is where you will be staying until you are claimed." I told them. They nodded, Caleb's attention still seemingly on Micah. "I'll leave you to get associated with your cabin members." I walked out, wondering what he had said. I shrugged it off. It was probably nothing. Hearing the conch horn blow, I headed out to lead my cabin to dinner.

 **Kaylon's POV**

I was still slightly in shock after seeing Micah. I hid it well though, as I had had much practice over the years. He was, surprisingly, my demi-god son. I had fallen in love, and Auranna had been very understanding. It was in my nature as a god, though less as I was not born one. Micah had inherited my golden-colored hair, and my dark eyes and tan.

Aury dragged me into the line since I was still lost in thought. We talked to the others during dinner, with her talking to two other unclaimed girls and I talked to Micah. We got along well, seeing as I was his dad. He didn't seem miffed by the fact that I hadn't claimed him. When I asked he just said that many minor gods still didn't have cabins. I nodded.

While we walked to the campfire, Aury walked up next to me. "You two seem to be getting along well," she said smiling.

I elbowed her. "Of course we are," I replied. "Why wouldn't we?' She giggled. _We're getting claimed at the campfire,_ she said in my mind. I grinned inwardly. _Great. The less time we spend in the Hermes cabin the better._ I knew she could tell I was joking, and she smiled. I was still a little bitter though, and I partially meant the comment. We sat down with the rest of our current cabin mates, and after a few songs, Aury nudged me. We were about to be claimed.


End file.
